


Teamwork - Foxplay

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Teamworkverse [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, F/M, M/M, Multi, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubi is bored. Thankfully Sasuke is willing to entertain him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this fic dates back from 2005. holy shiiiit, guys. ELEVEN YEARS AGO. i think TW1 was barely finished or maybe not even over yet back then. 
> 
> even though this is supposed to happen in the last months of sakura's pregnancy, the following fics weren't planned out yet, much less written, and my writing and characterization skills really weren't up to later standards, so keep that in mind?

If there was one thing they hadn't expected when they went for a walk and a picnic in the forest, it had to be a naked Naruto perched on a branch over their clearing, bare toes curled around the wood, claw-tipped fingers digging into the bark.

He was balanced like a big cat hunting, ready to leap front paws first. The grace with which he crouched on all fours -- as if it were the most natural of places to be -- somehow made his impersonation of a wild predator feel utterly normal.

Neji, of course, had noticed him first, then Hinata; the others had needed to see them blink up at their guest before even noticing the interruption.

It was weird -- somehow Naruto was at the same time blending in with his surroundings seamlessly, and yet drawing the eye like a magnet. He was, after all, a naked guy up in a tree. A naked guy who watched them with a weird, unusual expression on his face, and didn't reply to Ino and Chouji's surprised calls and demands for an explanation. He only shifted a little, tilting his head on the side as he watched the little group.

He was very, very naked. And from that angle, the branch didn't hide much.

Hinata turned away, blushing, and Ino scowled and put a hand in front of her eyes, pretending to be offended, even though she kept staring between her fingers. Tenten was openly watching, appreciative.

It was Kiba who jumped on his feet first, eyes wide, Akamaru whimpering and growling as he hid behind his leg. And then Shikamaru saw what Kiba had probably smelled : Naruto's eyes were narrowed and of an unusual color, the spiral -- the seal -- on his belly standing out vividly, the whiskers scars too wide, and the stance... the stance was utterly alien to Naruto. Bestial, even.

Well, that and he was naked up in a tree, and didn't seem to find that weird.

Then Naruto -- Naruto, really? -- let himself fall off the tree casually, landing with a catlike grace that was definitely not normal for him, and padded slowly toward their little group.

By then, Neji was standing in a defensive stance and Kiba's hand was firmly holding Akamaru's ruff, even though it was hard to tell which one was preventing the other one from fleeing. Lee was getting up slowly, as was Tenten, and Shikamaru's shadow was stretching before him, just in case.

The creature that was Naruto and yet not casually strutted past them, gloriously uncaring, and plopped down on the thickest patch of sun-warmed grass, his upper body sprawling over Hinata's lap. She blushed as her eyes flicked over his bare skin, then paled as the identity of her new lap tenant registered. That was not Naruto. That was Kyuubi no Youko.

As Kyuubi stretched, yawning, baring his fangs, Neji lifted a hand, ready to strike, and she gave him a wide-eyed look, quickly shaking her head to tell him to stay put. Kyuubi's eyes had opened, just a slice of blood red irises between falsely lazy eyelids, and they were all good enough ninja to feel the cold threat in the otherwise unmoving body.

Kyuubi's killing intent projected itself very well indeed. Akamaru started whimpering, and for once listening to her survival instinct, Ino cautiously stepped back.

As for Hinata, she was quite trapped. And when she tried leaning back a little, so that her stomach wouldn't be against Kyuubi's shoulder, he started to growl softly. No moving; right, got it.

"Uhm... K-Kyuubi-sama?" she stammered, her voice a shaky whisper at best.

He grunted, frowning briefly. It was astonishing how much he looked like Naruto on the surface, and yet how different every little action felt.

"Scratch."

Hinata blinked, surprised by the order. Scratch what...?

Growling, he nudged her elbow impatiently. Hoping that she understood right, she started petting his blond, messy hair. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage so hard it was a wonder she hadn't broken bones yet.

Kyuubi particularly liked being scratched where his fox ears should be. It made a strange sound rise from his throat, a bit like a growly purr. Kiba squeaked a protest.

"H-Hey! That's my girlfriend you're rubbing against!!" he yelped, hands clenched.

Neji paused, and slowly turned to look at him. Kiba ignored him. He hadn't planned to officially announce their relationship to Hinata's cousin quite like that, what with Neji being a homicidal maniac persuaded that Hinata-sama must be protected from everything. Right now, though, Neji wasn't the biggest threat around.

He was shaking, scared as hell, his instincts howling at him to get the fuck away from the demon fox, or at least to roll over and submit, but that was a matter of principle, really. Hinata was way too nice to do it, but he knew that his sister and his mom would dump any guy who wouldn't stand up for them in a heartbeat, and they were right to demand loyalty.

Kyuubi opened an eye to glance at him, and snorted. "You didn't mount her yet," he commented; his voice sounded scratchy from disuse, and so low it made a shiver go up his spine.

Hinata and Kiba spluttered, blushing; Neji looked fleetingly contented, as if Kiba had just gained a few days longer to live.

"B-But she's still my girlfriend and -- you just don't ask other people's mates to pet you!!"

"Shut up," Kyuubi said in an almost friendly tone, "or I'll tear your throat out."

It wasn't even a threat; it was a fact. Kiba shut up, sending an apologetic-scared as hell look Hinata's way. She managed a shaky smile in response. She didn't stop petting.

Kyuubi stretched his legs, still purr-growling deep in his throat, then settled down on his patch of sun again. His tanned skin was a vivid contrast to the lush grass; he wasn't that much paler where he ought to have been wearing his boxers, and she wondered for a second whether Naruto was used to walking around his house in the nude. Then of course she blushed, because that was one thing she didn't need to wonder about her friend.

It wasn't so bad, really, apart from the almost debilitating terror of having such a murderous beast on her lap. He was a little heavy, but not so much, and his skin was warm, and his breath was slow... as if he was napping.

Wait a second; he _was_ napping. If Hinata hadn't been such a shy, gentle girl, she might have cursed him. That was adding insult to injury.

She was so busy not-cursing the fox and trying to find a way out that she only noticed the second arrival when a shadow fell across her. She looked up; Uchiha Sasuke was standing there, arms crossed and coldly glaring down at her. For a second, she wanted to apologize, even though she didn't know what she'd done wrong.

"You're standing in my sun, bitch," the demon growled quietly.

Sasuke was actually glaring at Kyuubi, not at her; she felt relieved, but not so much, because she was still very much in the blast radius.

"Tough luck. Get off the girl."

It was amazing how Sasuke appeared totally uncaring about ordering the Kyuubi around, as if it was normal and his obedience was actually expected. One needed nothing less than the Byakugan to notice the faint trembling in his hands.

Kyuubi frowned and opened one red eye, throwing a nasty glare Sasuke's way. "No."

"So you sprawl in girls' laps regularly? Sakura will be happy," Sasuke shot back sarcastically.

"The pink slut isn't sitting in my sun patch. If she wanted me to sleep on her, she should be here. She's not, so I'm using this one. Now leave me alone." And with that, he closed his eyes again, apparently falling asleep on the spot.

Sasuke scowled heavily, but didn't reply right away, as if trying to find a new attack angle.

"Hey, Sasuke," Chouji asked as he nibbled on his chips and eyed the fox warily, "he didn't break the seal, right? We don't need to run away screaming or anything?"

Sasuke briefly looked tired.

"No. Naruto promised him an afternoon of freedom, if he could swear he wouldn't maim or kill anyone. The moron didn't think of including property damage and mental scarring in the deal."

"... Sasuke-kun...? He's not going to hurt Hinata-chan, right?" Tenten asked. She was cautiously standing almost fifteen meters away.

"He shouldn't," Sasuke replied unconcernedly, then saw Hinata's dismayed expression and Neji's murderous face and decided to add something else to reassure them. "Naruto wouldn't let him."

Kyuubi growled, baring his fangs briefly. "Be quiet, bitch. And stop taking my sunlight."

"No."

And then Sasuke nudged the demon-fox with his foot.

Any of the others could have told him it was a bad, bad idea; but he was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was living with Kyuubi's vessel. One would have assumed that he knew better.

There was a snarl, and a second later, the bushes on the other side of the clearing were crushed under the weight of the Uchiha and the youko. They rolled in the grass and through another bush before stopping against a trunk, hitting it heavily. Sasuke somehow had ended up underneath, and found himself winded and with his back aching. Kyuubi leaned toward him, fangs bared...

Forgetting his dizziness and bruised back, Sasuke planted his feet in Kyuubi's stomach and kicked, hands grabbing Kyuubi's shoulders tight. Then the fox was flipped airborne and flying toward the little stream that was curling around the clearing.

Weirdly, when Kyuubi was wet, he looked even more naked then when he was just dry and naked.

With a furious snarl, the fox threw himself at Sasuke. His chakra was suddenly all over the place, intense and angry enough to choke on. Once again they rolled around, shoving each other in trees or in the ground, throwing wild punches and kicks that could have done damage if they'd been aimed better.

The fight was hard to follow in detail, because the grass was tall and they weren't always in the clearing. Lee actually looked ready to jump in, but Neji grabbed his elbow and pulled him back, almost throwing him back to where Kiba was standing over Hinata protectively. Ino huddled close to Shikamaru, eyes wide and scared.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, shaking.

He was strong and fast. He was a genius. That didn't make him good enough to take on the Kyuubi. And if Uchiha Sasuke couldn't stop the Kyuubi, Ino didn't know who could.

Despite his terror, Kiba was standing on the balls of his feet, one hand on the back of his dog, ready to tackle the demon at the first occasion. Shikamaru watched them with narrow-eyed concentration. Lee, of course, was about ready to charge in without thinking. Neji himself would have jumped in, if he thought he could help, but -- but. It just went so fast-- one moment Sasuke would be on top, and a second later he'd be thrown on his back and pounced on by a snarling fox-demon. It just wasn't possible to take part in the fight. These bastards were too damn swift.

"He's playing," Shikamaru said suddenly.

Ino swore, words a young lady oughtn't use. "Playing?! If Sasuke-kun was even a fraction of second slower, he'd be left with broken bones, at least!!"

As if to illustrate her point, one punch aimed at Sasuke's head hit a trunk, which exploded in shards at the point of impact and fell, hitting the ground heavily; of course, the two fighters had whirled away by then. Kyuubi pounced again; Sasuke attempted to kick him over his head once again, but this time the fox was waiting for it and kept a hold of his shirt. They landed in the water a second time, raising a wave that splashed Hinata's feet.

When they emerged, Kyuubi was laughing.

It was not a nice laugh. It was mocking, sharp, dark. Threatening.

Sasuke threw him a dirty glare, wet bangs sticking to his skin, his usually messy hair flattened, his large shirt sticking to his skin. He tugged on it, apparently annoyed at the way it pulled on his arms. Shikamaru elbowed Ino, who despite the situation was sighing dreamily.

Laughing and growling, Kyuubi pounced again, tackling Sasuke on the riverbank. Sasuke tried to hit him, but his hand was slapped away nonchalantly. He squirmed, attempted to crawl out from under Kyuubi, but ended up half leaning back on the muddy riverbank on his elbows, the fox slowly leaning closer. They exchanged a few tense words, too low for the spectators to hear. But they heard Sasuke snap something, and then Kyuubi wasn't smirking anymore. He started growling, a sound so low that it almost sounded like a purr. The threat in the sound was enough to make the few birds still hanging around flee in terror.

"He wants Sasuke to submit," Shikamaru muttered, trying to convince himself that his analysis was right almost as much as sharing his opinion. "If he wanted him dead, he'd be dead..."

"If he wants him to submit, he can wait a long while," Kiba whispered back urgently. "Uchiha'd rather die than show his throat --"

"CHIDORI!!!"

There was an explosion of light as blue flashes started arcing around Sasuke's fist. Snarling in outraged fury, the fox-demon leaped back.

"You little BITCH!!"

Sasuke had used his sudden freedom to whirl around and disappear in the forest. Howling in rage, the demon dashed off after him, his chakra swirling around him like a flame, scorching the grass under his feet.

Ino bit her fist, almost dancing in impatience. "We have to follow them!!"

"And what will we do once we find them?" Shikamaru shot back, annoyed. "Even together, we're no match for the Kyuubi. I know he's scary as hell, but he won't hurt Sasuke too badly anyway, Naruto wouldn't let him."

Kiba mumbled something. Chouji blinked at him, asking him to repeat. Pressed against his side, Hinata was blushing, eyes wide.

"Kiba?" Neji snapped.

"I said," Kiba repeated, sulky, "he don't want to hurt him 'nyway."

Ino blinked owlishly. "Beg you pardon? Then what--"

"Nothing. It's not important. What are we going to do?"

Kiba's face was red now. Shikamaru put it together with what he'd noticed of the fox's body language and drew his conclusion.

Rrrright.

"... let's go back to the village. We can't help, we'd just get hurt. Maybe Sakura can get him under control," he added to stall Ino, "but we have to get her first."

Lee protested, but Shikamaru outranked him and in the end, he admitted that Sasuke was probably a lot safer than either of them would be around the demon. Neji glared at them both, but Shikamaru had a feeling it was more due to the fact that Hinata was still glued to Kiba's side than any anger directed at them or even, god forbid, worry for Uchiha. Ino looked pissed as hell, but as much as he liked her, he wasn't about to risk their lives to save her old crush, when he was almost sure that Sasuke wasn't in any really life-threatening situation in the first place. Chouji was... picking up his snacks. Of course.

Tenten was nowhere in sight.

Damn it. He could not remember when exactly she had disappeared. And he didn't know her that well, but she was intelligent enough to know that she would be useless in a fight, so where -- backup. She'd gone back to Konoha to get backup.

Well, fuck.

+

Kyuubi was gaining ground. Sasuke burst through a clump of large bushes and immediately rolled on the side out of his line of sight, scaling a tree, sticking to it with hands and feet. He couldn't use much chakra or he'd be found instantly. He was quite probably going to get caught anyway, he knew it as much as he hated to admit it, but he had to try all his tricks before he conceded, or his pride would never take it.

He tried using as little chakra as possible, almost falling off a few times; it didn't help. The fox kept following. He wasn't even trying to be quiet, so it was easy to hear him getting closer.

He tried using no chakra at all, but quickly discovered that it made his jumps a lot less powerful. And Kyuubi gained ground on him, but it offered a few seconds of respite where the fox couldn't pinpoint him either. Sasuke stopped breathing as the fox stomped past him, snarling in annoyance -- it looked like he'd fooled him.

Then Kyuubi paused, sniffed at the air... and Sasuke didn't wait to see how fast he would be found. He set off a decoy in another direction, making the leaves rustles. When the fox reflexively turned to glance that way, he dashed off. He used the lag to get to the little river once again.

He would have walked over it, but then it would have defeated the purpose of not using chakra in the first place. He slipped in the river noiselessly and let himself float away. The water was cold against his heated skin, and he closed his eyes as the currents tumbled him and dragged him away, hoping that it would calm down his pounding heart.

Kyuubi no Youko was dangerous, one of the most dangerous creatures he'd ever met. It didn't matter that he couldn't actually kill or maim anyone; all Sasuke's shinobi instincts always went haywire the second the beast awakened inside his lover, even when it wasn't allowed to emerge.

But as much as the monster frightened him... he couldn't help but remember that first time they'd met face to face. The way Kyuubi had advanced on him through the clearing, arms gloved in blood, watching him with a hunger that made Sasuke shake -- the way he'd trapped him against the rough bark of that tree, with his dark, threatening power rolling over Sasuke's skin, spreading inside his whole body like wildfire... like the glorious intoxication of the cursed seal, in these first moments where it felt like nothing could stand in his way, like nothing mattered but that painful ecstasy... When he was around Kyuubi no Youko, it was that feeling all over again. That tremendous power seizing his attention, his thoughts, his very soul, smothering his conscience, letting him feel nothing but his baser instincts -- fight, mate -- _live_ \-- all the same, really.

All that cold water didn't help to calm him down in the end. His body was singing, blood rushing in anticipation of the next move. He'd jumped out of the river almost before the attack came, a rush of dark, blood red fire that exploded under him, raising up a geyser of muddy water and branches and dead fish. He was laughing as he landed, his eyes sharingan-red as he searched for his adversary amidst the wreckage. The explosion had created a pond, he observed absently as the water resumed flowing, slowly filling the crater. Right now, though, what mattered was -- there!!

Warned by the way the water started steaming, he jumped off his tree, launching himself through the forest at breakneck speed. There was no time to think of his next move as he ducked and bounced off trees and rocks like some demented pinball -- just the time to react, to dodge and counterattack and run, as if seeing and knowing and moving were one and the same. He'd never had that level of synchronicity with his sharingan before, that swift anticipation-action. It was glorious.

It was almost like a choreographed dance -- one millisecond of delay in his reactions to Kyuubi's attacks, one inch too high or too far on the side, and he'd get more than bloody scratches and welts and bruises; he'd get gutted, slammed into hard, unforgiving rock. He'd never felt more alive. He couldn't laugh like he wanted to -- not enough breath to spare -- but he could feel on his lips a savage grin that matched the fox's.

Finally, the end of the chase came -- and it came in a rush of power, amidst a wild exchange of punches and slashes that degenerated from amazing show of taijutsu into a brawl. Sasuke ended up half-buried in the ground, his damp skin covered in mud and brambles and streaks of blood -- and his cuts and bruises ached, and his heart still pounded, and he could only laugh and laugh as he looked up at the feral beast standing over him as if it was going to clamp its jaws on his neck, devour his flesh and drink his lifeblood.

How weird it was, that he felt most alive when faced with such a deadly being. He reached up, ran his fingers down Kyuubi's cheekbone, through the blood on his chest -- and clawed through the wound, just to see the fury, the intense vitality in the red eyes piercing his. He was crushed against the ground by Kyuubi's weight, felt their bloods and the water still on his skin mingle, spread, streaking them both with red, warm wetness. He screamed when teeth clamped down on his shoulder, just over his curse seal, arched against the heavy, muscled body trapping him, struggling to feel more, more pain, more life -- clinging to the beast living inside the man he loved as he couldn't cling to his own darkness.

His pants had already been torn beyond repair, but Kyuubi apparently didn't intend to tolerate them at all. A loud rip and Sasuke was bare, except for the mud and the blood painting primitive designs on his skin. The remnants of his shirt followed quickly -- rrip rrip rrip, and Kyuubi bit him again, rough, clawed hands running all over his skin with no regard for his wounds. Sasuke struggled -- as much because he was too stubborn to submit, even then, as because he wanted more of that touch, of these burning hands exploring him callously, possessively.

His thighs were nudged apart. He just had enough presence of mind to relax his muscles as much as possible -- it would hurt enough on its own. And it did. It tore and burned, and he could feel the Nine-Tails' chakra running all over his skin, searing him inside. It was madness and bliss together. He wanted more.

When the demon-fox pulled almost all the way out and then seriously started to thrust, he screamed; there was just no way to keep silent. His legs wound around his waist, as if he could lend more strength, force him in deeper, keep him longer, as if he could actually control the feral beast who was fucking him trough the forest floor. Kyuubi snarled, bit him again as he pulled out of him. Sasuke hissed, eyes narrowed, nails clawing at his back, tightened the hold of his legs desperately to bring him back.

"Down, bitch," Kyuubi growled as he negligently slapped his thighs apart. Sasuke hissed again, rearing up to bite his jaw to the blood.

The world whirled, and then he was face down in the leaves and the muddy earth, and he scrambled to find something to brace himself against. Then there was a heavy, burningly hot body pressed against his back, and arms like steel bands around his waist, lifting his hips -- he yelled his outrage at being on his knees, squirmed, struggled to free himself -- and screamed again as the demon rammed into him. He ended up with his elbows buried in the ground in front of him, every hard thrust threatening to shove his face down in the mud. Kyuubi was growling nonstop on his back, the sound resonating through Sasuke's body, making goosebumps break out all over his skin. A particularly vicious thrust brushed against his prostate, and he jumped, briefly letting his head fall on his forearm as he panted through the stab of mind-melting pleasure.

"... good... good little bitch..."

"Don't call me that!!" he protested, even though hearing Kyuubi's voice, roughened in pleasure, was making his insides twist almost as much as the way the red chakra ran through his body.

The demon fox started to laugh. Sasuke wondered if he could come just from that sound.

"You're on your knees." Thrust. "You spread your legs for me." Thrust. "You _love_ being mounted." Thrust, again. "You're a bitch." Hot breath caressing his hair, his nape, the bite mark over his cursed seal. " _My_ bitch."

And before he could protest, sharp teeth clamped down on his nape, a heavy body forced his upper body down even more, arms tightened around his waist. And then Sasuke realized fully that what he'd thought wild pounding before was tender lovemaking compared to what was happening now.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could barely whimper and mewl as the demon fucked him fast and hard. He could feel with excruciating precision the thrusts in his whole body, just as he felt the ebb and flow of Kyuubi's chakra; the outside world had entirely ceased to matter. And, as it went on, his own pride ceased to matter too. He abandoned himself, closed his eyes, and stopped restraining the sounds rising from his throat.

He was alive and being fucked to within an inch of his life, and it was good, so good -- so good -- and he didn't even hear himself scream anymore as his world turned white.

When he came back to himself, Kyuubi was still moving over him, biting and lapping up the blood on his neck as his hips slapped against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke flushed, weirdly embarrassed, as he realized that he hadn't stopped moaning even one second, but couldn't find in himself enough energy to make himself stop.

Finally, Kyuubi arched over him, hammering frantically for a few seconds as his chakra rose, thick enough to choke on it. Sasuke couldn't breathe, skin tingling so much that he almost missed the sudden warm flood inside him. Slowly, the demon fox slowed down, and finally leaned back, slipping out of him.

Sasuke sighed softly, biting his lip. It was starting to sting, and in a few minutes it would hurt like a sonofabitch. He shivered, startled by a cool gust of wind, and tried to move.

Kyuubi's hands closed on his hips, keeping him in place.

"... Hey!" he protested feebly, stunned and still too exhausted to fight him off. "What the hell--"

Blood rushed to his face as he realized that the demon-fox was sitting on his heels just behind him, watching his come drip down Sasuke's inner thighs. The bastard looked so smug that Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped back into the red of the sharingan, and he hissed a threat at him, trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Let go, you creep!"

Of course, Kyuubi didn't. And Sasuke couldn't get free. In that position, he was pretty much helpless. He twisted, trying to slap the offending hands off, but only managed to make the fox drive his claws into the skin of his hips in warning.

"Already shaking your ass at me, bitch? You're so greedy..."

"I'm not-- shut up, idiot. Let me go, it's time to go back --"

Kyuubi laughed, softly, threatening as always, but also so very amused.

"I think not. The deal was until moonrise, and it's barely twilight."

Sasuke twitched. Stupid, moronic Naruto! Moonrise was still hours away!

"Looks like you will have to keep me entertained a little while longer, bitch."

Chuckling, Kyuubi no Youko leaned down to lick up a trail of mixed come and blood.

Sasuke pretty much forgot to keep protesting.

+

"So?! Have you found him?" demanded Ino as she rushed toward the three teachers coming back to Konoha.

The little band of friends had collected Sakura a few hours earlier, who -- very pregnant, and quite put out at having to handle the whole mess -- had then proceeded to wrestle the ANBU into not getting involved. The teenagers had then warned their teachers, before going to wait in front of the gate. They were all staring at the Jounin with barely controlled trepidation.

Ino, of course, wasn't bothering with restraint.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!! Answer me! Have you, or haven't you?"

Asuma scratched his head and lit a cigarette. "Well, I didn't--"

"WHAT?! We need to organize a rescue -- we need to warn the Hokage! We--"

Asuma sighed. "Ino. Calm down. I didn't, but Kakashi did."

The blonde whirled toward the masked teacher. "You did? So where is Sasuke?! Is he safe? Was he hurt? Why didn't you bring him back?! If Sakura loses her husband because of--"

Kakashi glanced at Asuma and gave him a commiserating look, then looked at Sakura. She looked slightly worried, so he gave her a smile and hoped she wouldn't ask for details.

"He was a little ... busy."

Sakura's expression went from worried to miffed.

"... I see."

Ino frowned, her gaze darting from Kakashi to her childhood friend quickly.

"I don't. Sakura-chan, what--"

"Sasuke will be fine, Ino. Inconsiderate bastards," she added, growling under her breath.

Ino blinked, not getting it, and watched her friend stomp away, huge belly aggressively thrust forward. Lee immediately moved to follow, offering to walk her home.

"... Uhm. Guys?" Ino asked, turning back toward the rest of their little group.

Hinata and Chouji looked as confused as she felt. Neji was expressionless, as always. Shikamaru seemed weary, but that was usual too. Kiba... looked embarrassed. And Tenten appeared to have just had an epiphany.

"Guys?"

"I'm going to walk Hinata home," Kiba hurriedly declared. He snatched his girlfriend's hand and started to pull her away. Glowering, Neji followed.

"Tenten?"

Tenten was blushing, something that was rare indeed for the usually bold and unflappable girl. "Uh, mom's waiting for me. Later!"

Ino stomped her foot. Why didn't they worry? What was it with the knowing looks? She was actually getting more put out by the being-left-out-of-the-loop thing than by the let's-not-rescue-Sasuke-from-the-Kyuubi.

"Shikamaru!" she shrieked, because he knew everything, so he had to know the answer to that, too. "Shikamaru--"

The son of a bitch was casually walking away, Chouji in tow. Furious, Ino rushed after him, totally forgetting to be worried about Sasuke.

Asuma and Kurenai threw Kakashi a speculative look, then Asuma shook his head.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

Kakashi nodded wisely, though from his eye it was visible that he was laughing silently. "You don't."

"I do, though," Kurenai replied with amusement as she slipped her arm under Kakashi's and started to drag him toward the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a drabble meme on LJ, someone requested a prequel to Foxplay, that old Kyuubi/Sasuke porny fic.

"Sasuke. Psst, Sasuke!"

He finished his kata and glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was peering past the corner of the house, throwing wary looks all around. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Shh!" Naruto signaled frantically for him to quiet down. Sasuke rolled his eyes again and ambled his way through the grass to him.

"What am I hiding from Sakura this time around?"

Naruto stared at him. "How d'you -"

"Who else?"

"... Oh. Um. Yeah." Naruto ruffled his hair, embarrassed. "Alright um yeah. Er. It's, uh."

Sasuke tilted his head a little bit. Was Naruto _blushing_? Interesting. "Hurry up. I want to go back to training sometime today."

"I promised Kyuubi an afternoon out," he blurted out, just as Sasuke was gearing up to ask if he was trying to get Sasuke to play harem boy for Sakura again. (The answer would have been no, because he was no harem boy for anyone. ...Also they'd done it last month already, he didn't care how pregnant and grumpy Sakura was.)

"And, er, I mean, he did swear, and I'm gonna keep watch anyway and everything, and if I didn't trust his word by now I'd say no, no matter what, but... I'd still prefer if someone could keep an eye on him, and there's no one else who could even make him pause a minute. So. Can you?"

Sasuke didn't reply right away, less to make Naruto wait than because his throat was suddenly too dry.

"... Sasuke?"

"Nnh," he replied.

"...is that a no? Are you really - shit! I knew the bastard hurt you more than you were saying last ti-"

"Okay," Sasuke interrupted. "Now?"

Naruto blinked. "I thought you were bus-"

Sasuke kicked him and pretended he wasn't starting to breathe a little fast. "Shut up and let's go already."

* * *

_And then they requested a drabble for the aftermath. :shakes fist at:  
(by the way, a kotatsu is a low table with a blanket all around and a heater underneath; you sit on the floor around it)_

* * *

"I'm not healing you."

Sasuke couldn't have kept his eyes from hooding, his lips from stretching into a feline, satisfied smile if he'd tried. He settled gingerly on his cushion and stretched his legs under the kotatsu, leaned on both elbows, rounded his back until it popped.

"I'm not asking you to."

Sakura threw a pen at him. He let it bounce off his shoulder, not even moving, met her glare with barely veiled amusement.

"There are days I really hate you, Sasuke-kun."

"Mm-hm."

He was sore down to his little toes, and his bite marks still throbbed at odd intervals. As for sitting, even the cushion couldn't make that even remotely comfortable. He shifted to lean on his hip, eyelashes making the world hazy.

Sakura glared at him for a moment longer, and then stared glaring at her half-written letter. She was blushing.

"... Come here and massage my back already."

"Mm-hm," he acquiesced, and took the time to stretch his arms and his back before he went, on hands and knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, the request I had noted down in my file was "foxplay narusasu morning after." I already wrote one sequel before so that kinda limited what I could do with it, so this is more threesomely-with-more-focus-on-Sasuke than narusasu per se. But hey. threesome 'verse.
> 
> Warning for Naruto thinking rather openly about sex and topping and bottoming and issues of consent and sado-masochism - this DOES follow Foxplay. Not really worksafe, but no explicit, graphic sex in here either.

Naruto only wakes up when he shifts in his sleep and the pillow falls off his face. Sunlight is filling the bedroom, bright all over, and from the wrong angle.

Oh. It's two in the afternoon. No wonder he's alone in bed.

He's kinda hungry and he _really_ needs to piss, so he rolls off the mattress and pads to the door. Bathroom's next door - that's his next stop.

He's standing there with his penis in hand thinking about nothing in particular except a relieved kind of "aaaah", and then next thing he knows he's having purry thoughts at the memory of being inside Sasuke.

Which is always great, but was especially great yesterday, when he was letting Kyuubi drive. Sasuke sure seemed to think so, at any rate, and the memory of his unfocused eyes and the way his back arched like he couldn't control himself anymore is even hotter to him than the pleasure he/Kyuubi felt.

(It's something they still don't agree on, he and Kyuubi, no matter how close they grow. Naruto likes to top because blowing his partner's mind blows his _own_ mind, because being able to give that to someone, knowing he's the one taking care of them, making them feel so good, is sheer awesome. He can't help but feel incredibly grateful for getting a chance at it. Kyuubi likes to dominate because it's his rightful place.)

But Sasuke likes to take it a bit rougher than Naruto likes to give it, so in a way Naruto giving him Kyuubi was _still_ meeting Sasuke's needs. Which is why Naruto is still lazily satisfied with how things went, until he looks down at his dick and remembers it streaked with blood.

Suddenly he's a little more awake. He tucks himself back in and to the stairs he goes, badum-badum-thump. A little blood can spread a lot and skin splitting a bit during vigorous sex - well, that happens sometimes, but Kyuubi is a sadist and would Sasuke even tell him no? Would Kyuubi listen, or just think 'nah, he still likes it, just playing hard to get'? Would he believe it so much that Naruto - inside him, wrapped in his mind, watching and hearing it all colored through with the way the fox sees the world - would believe it as well?

Sometimes Sasuke says no, and means 'I want you to make me.' (It pisses Sakura off, but he still says it, and Naruto still ignores it.) Sometimes he does mean no. Naruto's got a feel for it by now (also when he gets it wrong, well, the way Sasuke decks him when he really means it is unmistakable), but... But. There's a sour taste in the back of his mouth as he scans the living room and finds no one.

"Guys?" he calls. With her huge belly it's become rarer for Sakura to leave the house. He was expecting to find her at the kotatsu, writing a letter or poking at some kind of paperwork. She could tell him where Sasuke went... but she's not there. She was, recently enough, there's an ink well and loose sheets on the table.

"Sakura-chan? ... Sasuke?" He steps toward the kitchen, just in case, though he can see most of it over the counter that separates it from the living room. Maybe they're in the garden. He'd sniff the air but it's a lost cause, their scents are everywhere and -

\- oh. Okay, he recognizes that scent. Yeah. No way in hell can he misunderstand it. So when he turns back to the living room, and finally notices two pairs of bare legs emerging from the end of the couch...

Ngh.

They're curled together, Sasuke on his back and Sakura tucked against his side, loose limbs and heavy eyelids as they gaze up at him. Funny how colors and shapes are so different - green and pink versus black, flat planes and tight muscles contrasted with the swells and curves of impending motherhood - but their faces express the same thing, all lazy-mysterious and satisfied, and maybe a little smug. _Ooh, we so did get it on, and it's your own damn fault you weren't there and didn't even get to watch_.

He's getting hard before he even realizes it's half from the relief of not finding Sasuke hateful and traumatized. Or Sakura resentful from being abandoned.

"Uh. Good morning?"

"Good afternoon," Sakura corrects, but lazily, and she doesn't even pretend to attempt to hide her breasts even though it's full daylight and they're on the ground floor where anyone could walk by and see. Sasuke's eyes are almost closed; he watches Naruto through his eyelashes and it's unfair how long and dark they are, how smug he looks.

Naruto leans over the back of the couch and steals kisses. Sakura giggles against his mouth; Sasuke merely accepts his own kiss, lips parting and tongue flicking out like a come-on. He tastes like he went down on Sakura and Naruto whimpers because that's like his number one fantasy.

... Along with Sakura riding him in that short tight skirt with her hands in his hair and forgetting to be embarrassed, and Sasuke going down on him and throwing him those looks, like he's vaguely toying with the idea of biting down, and soapy shower sex with either/both of them... okay so pretty much anything he could do with them is number one in his books, but this one is still a little specialer than a lot of the rest.

"I hate you both." His eyes scan Sasuke's body again, less for the sexy and more checking for bleeding this time around. Weird that Sakura hasn't healed any of them. Makes his cock twinge again. He doesn't like hurting Sasuke, not just for the sake of pain, but Sasuke doesn't seem to mind - he kind of seems to love the hell out of it, and oh, seeing him so _marked_.

Sometimes Naruto almost wishes there had been a reason - an excuse - to hook Sasuke up in the seal pipeline system. He doesn't know how much he'd give to see the seal that's stretched out over Sakura's round baby bulge on Sasuke's flat belly, radiating tongues of black fire from hipbone to hipbone and navel almost to the root of his cock.

"... um, Kyuubi wants me to ask how the hell you managed to even get it up again this morning," he mumbles, and reddens at Sakura's quirked eyebrow. "He insisted!"

 _/Obviously I didn't ride him hard enough, if he's already running around begging for more,/_ Kyuubi grumbles, though he snatches up the images Naruto shares of the bruises and scratches marking pale skin with greedy mind-claws.

"He'll just have to do better next time," Sasuke replies, and then he stretches his arms overhead like a cat.

Naruto is so not responsible for the way the couch tips and crashes to the floor when he jumps over the back to tackle him.


End file.
